Ned Willis
Ned Willis, played by Ben Hall, made his first screen appearance on 6 April 2016.12 Hall's casting was announced on 11 March 2016, while the character has been referred to for several years following his off-screen birth.12 Following his initial guest stint, Hall later returned to filming and Ned returned on 10 August.1314 Ned is the son of Brad Willis (Kip Gamblin) and Beth Brennan (Natalie Imbruglia).12 His introduction united all of Brad's children on-screen for the first time.12 Hall explained that Ned has been living with his grandparents in Darwin.15 He also said there would be tension between Ned and Brad, explaining "having missed out on a childhood with his immediate family he will now have a different learning experience. Learning how to be a brother and a son, all those things. He gets it right sometimes and he gets it wrong sometimes too."15 Ned is a tattoo artist and Hall commented that it would lead to some "mischief".15 He also described Ned as being "very complex" and "quite manipulative", adding "he has had a bit to deal with and it's really interesting how his story line pans out."12 Ned is invited to Erinsborough by his grandfather Doug (Terence Donovan) and half-brother Josh Willis (Harley Bonner), who hope to reunite him with his father Brad (Kip Gamblin). Ned is staying at Lassiter's Hotel when the boiler explodes. He overhears Karl Kennedy (Alan Fletcher) telling Hilary Robinson (Anne Scott-Pendlebury) that Josh is dead. He locates Doug in his room and asks Mark Brennan (Scott McGregor) to get Doug to safety as he does not want to risk running into his father. Ned and Brad later reunite outside the hotel, shortly before Doug collapses and dies. Ned is then reunited with his half-sisters Imogen (Ariel Kaplan) and Piper (Mavournee Hazel). He agrees to stay in town for the funerals. Brad's girlfriend Lauren Turner (Kate Kendall) notices a gang tattoo on Ned's chest, but he tells her he was not part of the gang. Ned becomes worried about Piper when she takes her anger out on Stephanie Scully (Carla Bonner) and shows her a video Doug made to help her with her grief. It also emerges Ned knows Jacka Hills (Brad McMurray). Lauren mentions to Ned that his story about the day of the explosion has inconsistencies, explaining that Piper found Josh's phone with a message from Doug asking about Ned's whereabouts on it. Ned tells Lauren that he got to the hotel early and went for a walk. He came across set up for the Citizen of the Year and learned that Brad had won. Angry, he wrecked the photo of his father, injuring his hand in the process. He then had it treated, before returning to his room. Lauren encourages Ned to tell Brad, but before he can, the police arrive to question him. After Ned is found to have an alibi, he tells Brad he does not need him and decides to leave for Sydney. Brad's wife, Terese Willis (Rebekah Elmaloglou) tells Ned about Beth keeping him from Brad and he is persuaded to stay. Ned is sexually attracted to Lauren despite the age difference. He befriends Tyler Brennan (Travis Burns) and tells him he has feelings for an older woman. Ned later kisses Lauren, but she pulls away. When Piper overhears them discussing the kiss, Lauren is forced to tell Brad. Lauren later asks Ned to leave and he does. After receiving a call from Piper inviting him to Brad and Terese's divorce party, Ned returns to Erinsborough to apologise to Lauren and reconcile with Brad. He tells Brad that he has moved on and will respect his relationship. After congratulating Brad and Lauren on their engagement, Ned looks at a lock of blonde hair that he keeps in his wallet. Ned goes on a date with Elly Conway (Jodi Anasta). When he asks her out again, she plays hard to get and he takes Madison Robinson (Sarah Ellen) out to make Elly jealous. Ned and Elly begin dating, but she finds the lock of hair in his wallet and assumes it belongs to Lauren. When Lauren and Brad confront him, Ned reveals that the hair belongs to a girl he was dating before his return. Ned's friend Bree Wozniak (Kate Boladian) tells him that his former girlfriend, Regan, wants to see him. Regan meets Ned and Ned tells her that their relationship is over, but he kisses her goodbye which is seen by Matt and causes problems when Elly hears about it. On learning that Jacka has been released on parole to be with his dying mother, Ned and Regan leave Erinsborough together. Ned returns after leaving Regan in Albury. Category:TV characters Category:Neighbours characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists